cat ears
by S3bby
Summary: ceil and sebastian have a game of chess who wins and who will have to do the bet?OOC sebastian ceil


**Cat ears **

**by demonflower4ever**

**AN: so first fan fic ever and im doing it on a school morning kinda AWSOME isn't it!(^~^) yay! And now I want to start the story but let me torture ceil first.**

**ceil: What?! Torture me sebby! ha! I have Sebastian on my side and you won't face a chance!**

**an/ my name is Sebastian even if I'm a girl (-.-)but ppl call me sebby.  
**

**sebastian: *snickers* you have a boys name lol**

**me: well ceil named you Sebastian because of his DOG! LOL!  
**

**sebastian: ••• *devil pink eyes***

**me: okay let's start the story before I get my soul took by him! **

* * *

It was a warm Sunday in march. The water fountain was flowing with clear,clean water. The birds were singing a peaceful tune, and there was a manor, the phantomhive manor were in the lovely garden you walk in you see dead roses and trees,the gardener,Finnian. In the kitchen you'd smell burnt meat and lots of guns,the chef,Baldroy. In the hallways you WILL find broken glass and a cart full of spilled tea,the maid,Mey-rin. To your left down and you'll see a little man drinking tea,the house Steward, look to where there is mess, you'll find cleaning it, the butler Sebastian. Now look in the study and see a little boy, Ceil Phantomhive the house head.

"Sebastian what is my work for today" said ceil

"Today you have to do paper work, improving toys, testing SMALL bits of candy and then more paper work."

"Ugggh. Very well then, now off to your work sebastian."

sebastian left the room and was in the kitchen in a second. "bard what happend in here AGAIN?!" he asked

bard had flour all over him and the room. "well i had tripped over my flame gun i hope it still works" said bard.

"NO BARD DONT LIGHT THAT FIRE!" ordered sebastian. "ok,ok,ok i wont..." he said. As sebastian left the room bard said this to him self,"whats the worst thing to happen the room explode?" he laughed at him self for being the BEST cook in the room (like there was any one in the room) so he turned on i flame gun an-BOOOM! sebastian standing outside the door way smirked to himself and went off to see want that crash was.

"ow, ow, ow, ow, OW,!" mey-rin was on the floor and the china was in a poor state. it was broken. " !" mey-rin got up as fast as she can "im sorry i didnt see that my shoes were untie! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she started to cry in apologize. IM SO SORRRRRRRYYYY WHHAAAAAAA!" she yelled. "mey-rin please stop crying and clen this up"sebastian said as of that he was off to the garden. but befor that he went to his masters room to check on him.

he knocked on the two giant doors"young master may i come in?" he asked

"come sebastian" ceil sighed sebastian oped the doors and walked calmly to the front desk 'by the sound of that sigh i take it to as you are bord, my lord?" "yes i am sick of this paper work, sebastian go find me a game to play" sebastian left to go to the game room. it was full of brand new toys and games that had not been out yet and ceil had already got bord of all of then. sebastian saw the game that needs to be played with wits and not gessing. it was chess.

as sebastian was on his way back to ciel's study,he saw finnian looking at the newly bloomed white roses. he had a pair of scissors in his hand. "oh no" sebastian sighed._' i will just give my lord the game and take care of the garden. this is way too hard of a job i need to relax ever though i dont need it'_

sebastian was in the earls study again and saw the most wonder ful thing ever! the black cat was sitting at the window still and behind cecil so the earl could not see the feline. " here is you game my lord" he set the game on the desk and was about to leave for the cat but. "do you really think im stupid sebastian? i saw the cat befor you came and scared it away but it keapt on comming back. plus i cant play chess by my self" sebastian was thinking this to him self:

_whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyy is there not other kids for him to play with i am waaaaaaaaaaaay too tireingg! wait. am i whinning like a child? pfft. well if i must play then i will make it an adult's game we play as gamgeling. but what can i get in return for winning? ah i know..._

"sebastian are you going to play or not?" ceil had already set up the game and the game bord." i call the black side sebastian you get the white side"

"My lord lets make this game more fun" sebastian smirked "like what sebstian there is nothing '_other than my soul and blood' _ that i can give you." ceil hissed "ah yes there is, lets make a bet a adult bet" sebastian grined first you make you wagger if you win." ceil thoght for a second. '_what dose sebastian hate most and love most he loves cats but hates dogs... now how do i ues that against ' _ he looked out side the window and saw pluto chasing finnian.

he looked at the red fire that was burning the trees."ah i know sebastiani have found my bet!" ceil had an evil smile that made sebastian shiver " yes my lord '_he is most likly to say go eat dirt or pet and kiss pluto, but what i got, shall be way more better than his'_ -'the night with them too" ceil had said his bet but sebastian was in daze. " im sorry my lord what did you say?" he asked "i said if i win you shall go on a date with the red man grell and puto , you shall not hit them and you must stay the night with them too.

sebastian almost fainted there instead he fell backwards and stayed there for 3 min. as he got up he chose to hared his bet '_now he must do a song and dance too' _my turn my lord" sebastian grinned ,"if i win you shall were a CUTE cat costume while singging and danceing to im a cat." sebastian waited for ceil's face to drop, but it did not instead he got up walked out of the room to the bathroom and thew up. "SEBASTIAN I HATE YOOOOUU!

* * *

**AN: good i am still alive and soulful. **

**ceil: i hate you sebby  
**

**me: wat did i do- OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! EHHHHHH SEXY LADY!  
**

**sebastian: OAO  
**

**me: ok im done i need some tea  
**

**ceil: get ypur own your not using my butler!  
**

**me*waves chocolate in his face*  
**

**ceil:* takes chocolate* sebastian go make us some tea  
**

**sebastian: yes my lord  
**

**me:o.o well ceil listen to this *puts mcr into ears*  
**

**ceil: I LOVE THIS SONG! *sings* and if your heart stops beating, ill be here wondering; did you get what you deserve the ending of your life and if your get to heaven ill be here waiting babe, did you get what you deserve; the end and if your life wont wait then your heart cant take this! HAVVVVVVVVE YOU HERD THE NEWWS THAT YOUR DEAD! *sings in a high voice until some one comes up and kicks him in the ballz*  
**

**ceil: AHHHHHHHHHH WHO DID THAT!  
**

**me:XD  
**

**sebastian: but for sebby forgets, black butler and the charters DO NOT belong the her only this story.  
**


End file.
